The girl next door
by Shadow-of-death060
Summary: This story was requested and its with a female Shadow but its still a good old Sonadow story so plz enjoy. Shadow moves into a new nighbourhood and has caught the eye of our blue hero Sonic. At first Shadow isn't interested but starts to develop feelings for him, much to Amys dislike who, with Rouge try to drive Shadow out of town SEE PRO FOR BETTER SUMMARY Chap4 being thought of
1. The new girl on the block

**Sonadow - The girl next door.**

**Chapter one**

**The new girl on the block.**

**This story was requested by Ice Sonic who kindly asked me to do a Sonadow story with a female Shadow in it. Its not what I would normally do, as in turning my ultimate favourite character into a girl but I figured I would give it a go and see how it plays out. I'm always up for a challenge and this will be a challenge for me. So here it is, please enjoy…**

The day started out like a normal boring Saturday, with nothing exciting happening and nothing to talk about. The morning was slow as if time stopped, then suddenly started again once the clock hit 2pm. The afternoon was equally boring in Sunhill Close (Made up Close) as the sun went in and out from behind the clouds.

Sonic was lazing on his cream coloured sofa slouched down, arms crossed over his chest and with his legs resting on his oak coffee table. He sighed at how bored he was and at the fact there was nothing for him to do. He could go and see his friends but then there was the risk of Amy seeing him and he didn't feel like putting up with her this afternoon. Its not that he hated her, he just didn't like her touching him. Sonic has told her many times he just wanted to be friends and nothing more with her but it would always got through one ear and out of the other.

"This stinks, why cant something different happen? Eggman hasn't attacked the city for over a week now…what's that noise?" Sonic said then quickly got up to look out of the window to find out what was making such a loud noise.

Sonic watched as a silver coloured removal van pulled up almost right outside his home. He continued to watch as two big hefty looking guys got out of the front of the van and started to move furniture out of the back. It was obvious that someone was moving next door to him but Sonic wasn't sure about what kind of person it was.

"I hope its not one of those loud, rude people that don't give a hell to who they upset." Sonic thought as he moved away from the window to sit back onto the sofa.

After an hour a crash was heard and a loud female voice reached the hero's ears. Sonic got up and went out side to see what was going on. He stood on his door step and watched the whole thing play out.

"What the hell butter fingers, can you not read. On the damn box it clearly states 'fragile handle with care' God I'm surrounded by morons." An angered female hedgehog shouted to one of the removal men.

The female hedgehog had black fur with streaks of crimson red going down each of her long quills and along her arms. She had a small fluffy white patch of fur between her breasts that slightly poked out of her dark glittery purple shirt. She wore dark blue skinny leg jeans and some weird looking shoes that looked like they were used for skating. They were mostly white with black and red thrown in there by the heal and front of the shoe. Her quills were long and pointed upwards at the tips and she had bright ruby red iris'.

"Wow she, she's amazing…what am I saying…" Sonic thought as he stared at her.

"And you better be damn well careful with that one." The female said to the other removal man as he carried a box into the house.

She sighed out of frustration then turned around slightly, catching the sights of a blue hedgehog standing at his door step watching her.

"Great the village idiots out…suppose I better make myself acquainted to the residents that live around here…unlike the last place." The black and red hedgehog thought then moved over to where Sonic stood.

"Hello my name is Shadow and I guess I'm your new neighbour." Shadow introduced to the blue hedgehog with a forced smile and holding her hand out to shake the others.

"You have never heard of me or seen me on the news?." Sonic asked in shock but shook Shadows hand anyway.

"Err no should I know you." Shadow answered then thought "What an idiot I cant believe I have to be next door to him."

"Well in that case, I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog…The hero of Mobius…The one that stops Eggman from taking over the world…Wow you seriously haven't heard of me." Sonic introduced himself still feeling slightly shocked that this girl didn't know who he was.

"Right…well I know you now…you can let go of my hand, I kind of need it so I can unpack my processions." Shadow replied in a acquired tone then thought "This guy is so full of him self, yet…nope not even going there I've just got out of a rough relationship I don't need a man."

"Do you need any help?" Sonic offered in a cheerful voice and smile.

"What so you can have a nose through my things and tell me where to put my stuff." Shadow thought with a frown.

"No thank you I can handle it. I got here on my own but if I do find myself in a spot of bother you'll be the first one I ask, that and I don't know anyone else around here." Shadow said with a hint of sarcasm that Sonic didn't pick up on.

"Ok sure and maybe later when your done I'll show you around and introduce you to everyone else. They're really friendly people and I'm sure you'll get along with them."Sonic suggested with a dazed like smile.

"Y-yeah sure…well see you around then." Shadow replied then rushed of to start putting her home together, the way she wanted.

Sonic watched Shadow enter her house with a huge smile and half lidded eyes.

"Damn she's cute…err did I actually say that…I hope Amy didn't hear me." Sonic said to himself then looked around in all directions for Amy, luckily she was no where in sight.

Sighing in relief Sonic rushed inside his home and closed the door. He stood, lent up against the front door then slowly slid down so he was in a sitting down position. He couldn't seem to get Shadow out of his mind, no matter how much he tried he just couldn't.

"Her eyes are so beautiful and her fur looks so soft and silky…her voice, damn her voice sounds like sweet music and her sent smells just like wild flowers with a dash of vanilla…yet there is something about her that seem odd and the energy she gives off feels familiar." Sonic thought as he allowed the images of Shadow to flash in his mind.

"This must be what love at first sight feels like because I'm falling for her hard and fast." Sonic whispered to himself with a dazed smile as he remained sitting on the floor looking into space as Shadow's image stayed inside his mind.

Meanwhile in the house next door the removal men put down the last of Shadow's items then rushed off to their van to get a quick get away from the angered female. It seemed they didn't just break one item but also damaged the peach wall paper in the hallway and dirtied up the floors with their shoes, leaving deep black scuff marks everywhere they went.

"Damn it all…are all men incompetent in this stupid world. If I wasn't so damn tired from all this moving and travelling I would of chaos blasted them to hell and leave them there…stupid marks why wont you go…" Shadow complained as she scrubbed the scuff marks on her hand and knees, using a blue scrubber and a mixture of cleaning chemicals in a metal bucket.

The door bell went off and Shadow growled out in frustration. She stood up, slammed the scrubber into the metal bucket , almost tipping it over and stormed over to the front door. Shadow composed her self by taking in calm breaths and counting to 3 before opening the door. She opened the door slowly also hoping it wasn't the blue idiot next door, only to be surprised upon who it was.

"Hello can I help you both?" Shadow asked in a neutral tone as she looked at the two females that had disturbed her cleaning.

"Hello new neighbour my name is Amy Rose and this is Rouge the bat we live just across the road from you." Amy introduced herself and Rouge in a friendly tone and smile.

"We saw you move in so we figured we should say hi and welcome you to our friendly neighbourhood." Rouge added with an equally friendly tone and grinned.

"Great more nuisances." Shadow thought before answering.

"Hi its nice to meet you both. My names Shadow as you can see I'm a hedgehog so there's no point mentioning that is there…I'm afraid you came at a difficult time, those so called removal men completely scuffed up my clean floors and I'm in the process of removing them so…" Shadow introduced herself in a sarcastic tone then announced in an annoyed tone of voice and with a frown.

"That's terrible well we'll leave you to it then…unless you want some help, we…" Amy started to say but was cut short.

"Its ok I've got it under control but thanks anyway…bye now." Shadow said in a slightly panicked tone, not wanting them to come in and help.

Shadow quickly closed the door and watched the two shocked females leave from the spy hole through the door. Shadow sighed out in relief as they crossed the road and entered their homes. She turned around and stared at the messed up floor with an angered and dark look.

"Now for these damn scuff marks…it's a shame I cant use my chaos powers to remove them, oh well guess I'll just continue doing it the old fashioned way…" Shadow said to her self in a low tone then got to work once again.

"That door better not go again because if it does, I swear who ever it is will have a chaos spear up their ass…" Shadow growled through gritted teeth as she cleaned then added in a dark whispered tone "especially if its those girls again, that pink one seems highly annoying."


	2. Sunrises and trouble

**Sonadow - The girl next door.**

**Chapter two**

**Sunrises and trouble**

It was about 5am when a bang on the door was heard by black ears, causing those ears to fold backwards due to being sensitive to noises. Shadow growled and the irritation of the noise and did her best to ignore it but it was becoming harder and harder to do as the bangs grew louder with every hit. Shadow ruthlessly got out of bed and stormed down the stairs in anger.

"Who the hell goes around and bangs on other peoples doors at what...5 in the morning...this better and I mean better be a life or death situation or chaos help me I'm going to..." Shadow said in rage as she walked up to the door then opened it causing her to stop talking.

"What's the idiot from next door doing here I wonder?" Shadow thought as she stared at Sonic who looked nervous at being at her door.

"H-hi...I know its early and all but I-I was kind of wondering if you would erm...that is if you wanted to err...I mean you don't have to, I just thought it would be nice if you wanted to watch the sunrise with me..." Sonic nervously asked as he watched Shadow's facial expressions change from angered to annoyed backed to angered then stopping at shocked.

"No one has ever asked me to watch a sunrise with them...should I go or slam the door in his face which by the way is so tempting considering the damn time...Oh shit I better answer him..." Shadow thought then her expression changed to a slightly softer look.

"So you're telling me you woke me up at 5 in the morning just to watch the sunrise with you...you have guts I'll give you that but I guess it won't do any harm in watching it with you. Although you do realise the sun won't rise for another 45 minutes." Shadow gave him her answer in a friendliest tone she could master up.

"I understand...maybe another...wait did you just say yes?" Sonic replied then gave a huge smile as Shadow nodded to his question.

"Just let me get something...err more appropriate on." Shadow suggested with a light tint of red going across her muzzle as she remembered she was in her thin strapped sky blue nightdress that was almost see through and short in length.

"...C-can I come in and wait...I won't touch anything." Sonic asked as he allowed his eyes to roam over what Shadow was wearing and a blush made its way to Sonic's muzzle, Shadow's muzzle darkened a little as she noticed Sonic 'checking her out'.

"I-I guess you could." Shadow replied, stepping to one side and allowing Sonic to enter her new and completely clean house then closing the door gently after he had entered.

Across the road from where Shadow and Sonic were just talking, Amy was at her window with an angered look. She had just witnessed everything including, chaos only knows how, Sonic blushing. Tears of anger fell down her face as she once again witnessed the two leave Shadows home and walk off somewhere.

She saw what Shadow was wearing and she glared in hatred. Shadow was dressed in a short'ish dark purple dress that has a sparkly silver belt going around her thin waist, she was wearing sliver coloured boots that were flat and had wearied nozzles on the soles of them both.(_NA I've decided that all of Shadow's footwear will be hover skates but in different designs._) Her quills were neatly groomed and resting on her forehead was a pair of black sunglasses.

"That new girl has got to go. I've spent a hell of a long time getting Sonic to be with me and now this boyfriend stealer thinks she can just take him...well she has messed with the wrong hedgehog." Amy said to herself through gritted teeth and clenching and unclenching her fists as she watched the two walk out of her sight.

"But how am I going to drive her away...I'm not good with thinking of ideas...Rouge is perfect with that stuff...but she will never help me do something like this unless I say something to her about the new girl trying it on with Knuckles...Rouge has gone away and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon so she will have to believe me." Amy thought to herself as she laid down on her sofa and stared out of the window with a devious grin.

Meanwhile Sonic and Shadow had just arrived to the spot Sonic was leading them to, which was a cliffs edge that had a perfect view of the sunrise and the ocean that stretched out for miles. They sat side by side on a bench facing the view that was yet to come. Sonic started to feel nervous over the silence that was between them and he felt that if a conversation didn't strike soon, he was going to bolt for it.

"So...do you come here often?" Shadow asked in a calm voice as she looked out towards where this sun was going to rise.

"Y-yeah almost every day actually, no one else knows I come here and they kind of don't know about this place." Sonic replied in a friendly tone and he could feel his nerves slowly disappear as they talked.

"I see well I won't tell them, whoever 'them' are." Shadow replied as she glanced over at the blue male with a smirk.

"Especially not Amy...this is the only place I can go without her throwing herself at me and squeezing me half to death...Oh you've never met Amy she's..." Sonic announced but was cut short when he was about to describe Amy.

"A pink hedgehog with a sickeningly sweet tone of voice when excited, a horrid red dress with boots and quills pinned back by a kiddie hair band...she came to my door yesterday with a white bat in an outfit that looked as if she just came back from working at a strippers club for spies. With that tight jump suit on and with her breasts on display like that, talk about have some dignity in your appearance." Shadow stated with an annoyed tone at the two girls then looked over at Sonic as he laughed then added with a confused tone and look, "What's so funny?"

"What you said about Amy and Rouge...ha...that is exactly what I think." Sonic admitted with a smile in Shadows direction.

Shadow smirked at that and continued to look out as the skies started to brighten from the rising sun. Shadow's eyes grew wide at how beautiful the skies had become in such a short space of time. They were a mixture of oranges, pinks and reds, all blended as one. Then came the sun in all its glory, rising from the horizon above the sea, causing the sea to reflect all the wonderful colours in the sky.

"It's beautiful...it's like someone has painted a master piece in the sky and ocean...but it hurts your eyes after a while, better put my sunglasses on." Shadow thought then sliding down her sunglasses over her eyes.

"It's wonderful isn't it Shads..." Sonic whispered out in a calm tone as he watched with a peaceful expression.

"Yeah I guess it is...and my name is Shadow not Shads." Shadow admitted in the same whispered tone then corrected Sonic in a more firm tone and she gave him an annoyed look.

"Ok, ok...Shads." Sonic re-corrected in a joking manner and grinned in Shadow's direction, causing Shadow to glair back at Sonic.

"Don't make me tell you a second time blue." Shadow warned with a playful smirk.

"I'm sorry Shads..." Sonic said with a smirk of his own.

"That's it..." Shadow shouted out then pounced on Sonic, sunglasses flying off her face as she pinned Sonic to the ground beside the bench they were just on.

Sonic wasn't expecting this and also wasn't expecting Shadow to be this strong and fast. They both glared into each other's eyes while on the ground. Sonic started to blush at the position they were in. Shadow was sitting on Sonic's waist line with her legs firmly holding Sonic's down and her hands were holding Sonic's upper body to the ground.

"I dare you to call me Shads again." Shadow challenged in a whispered tone in Sonics ear while also giving off a playfully smirk, making Sonic's nerves rush back at full force.

"..." Sonic was just too speechless and slightly embarrass at their current position to even think about calling her the pet name he had given her, which caused a silence between the two.

"I'm glad you have finally seen the light Sonic...and if..." Shadow started to say but was cut short by Sonic whom managed to flip them both over so Shadow was being pinned instead.

"Sorry Shads but rule number one is...never let your guard down." Sonic said with a grin at the shocked and slightly confused Shadow.

Shadow came out of shock and cursed in her mind for letting her guard down and now she was the one being pinned against her will. Shadow frowned at the hedgehog above her and tried to wiggle out of his hold. She squirmed and wriggled but was having no luck, she even tried to push him off but Sonic had her fully secured to the ground.

"GET OFF ME NOW!" Shadow shouted in rage as memories of her passed relationship flooded her mind.

Let's just say her X-boyfriend was highly controlling and would force Shadow to do things she didn't want to do and it would always end up with Shadow helplessly pinned down with no escape.

"P-please let me go..." Shadow slightly whispered as tears fell down her cheeks from the intense feeling of those memories.

Sonic was off of her as fast as lighting as soon as he noticed the tears rolling down Shadow's cheeks and instantly felt guilty for making her cry.

"I-I'm so sorry Shadow, I didn't mean to make you cry." Sonic announced with a sad look and ears pinned back from all the guilt.

Shadow sat up and wiped away her tears then looked up at Sonic with puffy eyes, giving him a soft look and smile. She stood up and brushed her dress down, wiping any dirt away from the ground then picked up her sunglasses and put them over her head. She looked back at Sonic with the same soft smile causing him to suddenly become confused.

"It's not your fault...m-my X-boyfriend...well he used to pin me down whenever I refused to do what he wanted and I would always end up getting hurt..." Shadow admitted in a low tone then all of a sudden she growled in anger then added, "because of him I lost every ounce of my innocence, dignity and respect for others."

"I'm not like that...I'll never make you do anything you don't want to do. I totally respect you as a being and a woman. I'm sorry you had an ass for a boyfriend I truly am. I just don't understand how he could ever treat you like that. I know we have only just met but I can already see how wonderful you truly are Shadow and I do hope we can be great friends." Sonic announced in a warm tons causing Shadow to calm down from her rage. Then thought, "I hope we can be more then friends...I am in love with you..."

"You really mean that Sonic...thank you and I would love it if we were friends...well the sun is up now so should we go home?" Shadow answered Sonic in a friendly voice and smile.

"Sure we could take a relaxing walk back home if you like." Sonic suggested which earned him a nod from Shadow.

"Oh yeah by the way if you say anything to anyone about what I've told you and what you've witnessed then I will chaos blast you to hell and leave you there." Shadow threatened in a scarily sweet tone, making Sonic gulp then froze from walking.

"Wait you, you have chaos abilities?" Sonic asked in a slightly surprised tone then thinking, "I knew I felt something powerful coming off of her yesterday."

"Oops...Err yeah but please don't tell anyone, I kind of like to fit in around here and I don't want too much attention otherwise my X might find me...again." Shadow somewhat explained as she slightly turned her head to look at Sonic.

"You can count on me, I won't tell a sole about your powers and if your X does show his ugly butt then I'll kick it back to where he came from." Sonic promised with a warm smile.

Shadow smiled in return and the two newly acquainted friends took a relaxing walk back to their homes, both hoping to avoid a cretin pink hedgehog on their travels.


	3. Getting to know you a little better

**Sonadow - The girl next door.**

**Chapter three**

**Getting to know you a little better**

It was now noon and Shadow was just waking up from falling asleep on her sofa, which was the first thing she fell on when she came back from viewing the sunrise with her new friend. Shadow stretched and yarned as she looked at the time. She shrugged her shoulders in a 'couldn't care less' attitude, stood up and walked to the kitchen to make coffee.

Shadow stood by the kettle waiting for it to boil and jumped a little as the door once again was being bashed upon. She sighed and walked towards the door then opened it. Shadow looked at the one who knocked and wondered why the hell was he back and for what purpose this time.

"Hi again Shadow, do you fancy getting a coffee with me...my treat." Sonic asked in a friendly tone and smile.

Shadow looked behind herself as she heard the kettle click off then she looked back as Sonic with a grin.

"You do have some timing skills because I was just about to make one. Let me just fix up my quills and I'll be ready to leave...you can come in and wait if you like." Shadow said in a slightly happy tone and stepped to the side to let Sonic in her house for the second time that morning.

Shadow wasn't one to pass on free coffee especially if it's with a new friend. She figured this would be the perfect opportunity to get to know Sonic better. Shadow brushed through her quills, freshened up a little in the bathroom then rushed over to Sonic who was sitting on the sofa waiting.

"I'm ready for that coffee and having a friendly chat with you." Shadow announced in a cheerful tone and smile.

"Great lets go...there's a small cafe a little down the street, once you get out of our close. It shouldn't take long to get there and the coffee there's great, especially their mocha with a dusting of chocolate power on the top." Sonic said as they walked out of the house and down the road, out of their close.

Amy watched them leave together for the second time and on this particular time she followed them. A little further away from them of course, she didn't want them to see her just yet. Amy had decided to intervene if things got way too friendly. She watched them through a book shop window as they sat down. She picked up a book and pretended to look through it, holding up over her face so only her eyes could be seen. Amy quietly growled as Sonic and Shadow ordered their drinks and they started to stare into each other eyes all loved up like or at least that is how Amy saw it.

With the two friends at the cafe things were going well and with their coffee just arriving things were now great, especially for Shadow since she has been waiting for her coffee for some time now. Sonic had ordered a large mocha with extra dusting of coco power and Shadow had ordered a large latte with a shot of espresso mixed in.

"Wow this place does do good coffee." Shadow slightly shouted out in surprise after she swallowed some of her hot beverage.

"Yep I don't go anywhere else for my coffee...so what things do you like doing apart from drinking great coffee." Sonic asked with a shy looking smile as he sipped from his mocha.

"He wants to know what interests me and my hobbies...this is slowly feeling like a first date then two friends out for coffee...then again we have only just met...better say something I don't want to be rude...to him anyway" Shadow thought as she had her mug to her lips, drinking down some of her caffeinated drink then putting the mug on the table.

"I like horror movies especially if there gory with plenty of blood and death." Shadow said with a smirk.

"Really I like horrors but I'm more into action myself." Sonic replied with a smile.

"Yeah action movies are alright, but action horrors are way better and even some comedy movies are fun to watch too." Shadow added with a smile and having Sonic nodding in agreement.

"What else do you like?" Sonic asked as he looked into Shadow's ruby eyes with a smile.

"Well...I enjoy running, I think it's a great way to keep fit and not only that it also helps to clear my mind of any troubled thoughts." Shadow stated with a friendly smile.

"No way..." Sonic said in a surprised tone and slightly widened eyes.

"No way what?" Shadow asked confusingly as she looked as Sonic.

"I love running and I totally agree with you, it's a great way to relieve stress and worry. Maybe we could run together sometime, it might be fun." Sonic announced with a huge smile then thought, "OMG! Shadow is perfect for me...I wonder if we have anything else in common."

"I would love to run with you...it's hard to find people that can keep up, I can go pretty fast you know..." Shadow stated then lent forward, making Sonic lean forward a little too and she whispered, "I can even break the sound barrier."

Shadow moved back into her chair and Sonic did the same, only a little slower from the shock of this new information about Shadow. A smile appeared upon Sonics muzzle as he looked over at Shadow drinking her coffee.

In the book shop Amy almost has a heart attack when the two lent towards one another and sighed with relief to not see them kissing. She put the book down and decided on that move she would make herself known. Amy walked out of the shop and across the road, pretending not to notice the two hedgehogs until walking passed.

"Sonic my darling fancy seeing you here." Amy said in her sweetest voice she could master up then sat on a chair right next to Sonic and linked arms with him.

"A-Amy yeah hi...you know Shadow right." Sonic said in an uncomfortable way and removed Amy from his arm, also moving his chair a little for more personal space.

"Yeah she's are new neighbour." Amy said her sentence in a slightly hateful tone that only Shadow picked up on.

"Yeah we were just having a friendly chat..." Shadow announced to Amy in a put on friendly voice then thought, "yeah that was until you showed up."

"Really what about?" Amy asked as she once again linked arms with Sonic who sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Nothing much really, we were just getting to know each other a little better since were newly acquainted friends." Sonic said in an annoyed tone as he once again freed himself from Amy's grip.

"Oh I see well why don't I join you both, I would love to be friends with you Shadow." Amy suggested then thought, "maybe I might find out something about Shadow that would aid in getting rid of her."

"Yeah great, that would be wonderful." Shadow said in an emotionless tone and frowned a little.

"The more the merrier I guess." Sonic mumbled under his breath then drank the last of his chocolate coffee.

"Great so what were you both talking about before I came?" Amy asked as she scotched over to her proclaimed boyfriend who wasn't impressed as this.

"Running actually" Shadow said while looking over at Sonic with pleading eyes to get rid of this annoying pink hedgehog.

"That's right we were about to finish up our coffees and ...have a little run." Sonic said noticing Shadow didn't like being around with Amy and practically begging with her eyes for him to do something.

"Really...running, but that is so boring. Let's go shopping instead it's much more exciting especially when a sale is on." Amy suggested with a smile.

"There is no way in heaven or hell am I going shopping with her." Shadow thought with a frown.

"Well it was nice meeting you again Amy...I'll see you around Sonic." Shadow announced in a slight friendly tone then stood up and left, then shouted back, "oh and thanks for the coffee Sonic."

Sonic sighed in a depressed sort of was as he watched his secret love walk away and disappear around a corner. Amy on the other hand grinned at her victory as she watched Shadow leave then snuggled into Sonics arm once again.

"Amy will you please give me my space...I'm going for a run." Sonic said then got up and made a mad dash away from Amy, heading in the same direction as Shadow.

Amy growled out in frustration and also got up to leave for the shopping mall, to her nothing cheers a girl up from boy trouble then a bit of shopping. Amy hoped she wouldn't bump into that boyfriend stealer at the mall then she figured Shadow didn't look the type to be caught dead in a mall. So Amy happily skipped to the mall with no worries of seeing Shadow.

Shadow was walking down the street feeling angered with Amy for interrupting her coffee with Sonic, she was so enraged with her that she didn't notice Sonic walking beside her. Shadow smirked as she finally noticed after a few minutes and turned her head to look at him.

"So about this race..." Shadow said innocently before smirking and dashing off leaving a stunned Sonic behind in her dust.

"Oh no you don't Shads..." Sonic shouted out then ran after Shadow who was way ahead.

Amy had saw the whole thing and started to grit her teeth in anger and growled loudly. The people walking passed stared at Amy in a fearful kind of way as they rushed passed not wanting to upset the pink hedgehog further, some even crossed the road.

"Just you wait Shadow, you will pay dearly for taking my boyfriend away from me..." Amy growled out through gritted teeth then stormed off to her home to wait for Rouge to come back so she and her can plan together.


End file.
